The Happy Tree Friends Movie
The Happy Tree Friends Movie is a 2024 film produced by Mondo Media. Even though it has all the main characters appear, the movie mainly focuses on Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy, who are just three of the four primary characters of the series. Cast The voice cast is the same as in the show. Starring * Kenn Navarro as Cuddles * Ellen Connell as Giggles * Warren Graff as Toothy Featuring * Kenn Navarro as Lifty, Shifty, and Flippy * Ellen Connell as Petunia and Cub * Warren Graff as Handy * David Winn as Lumpy and Splendid * Michael "Lippy" Lipman as Nutty * Liz Stuart as Sniffles * Aubrey Ankrum (sampled) as Pop and Fliqpy * Nica Lorber as Flaky * Peter Herrmann as Disco Bear * Francis Carr as Russell * Renée T. MacDonald as Lammy * The Mole, Mime, Cro-Marmot, and Mr. Pickels, who are all silent. Appearing * Truffles, as a cameo * Cuddles' sister, who appears at the start of the film * Cuddles' mother, who appears at the start of the film Songs played in promotional material * "Happy Tree Friends Theme" (Reveal Trailer) * "Tiptoe" by Imagine Dragons (Teaser Trailer) * "Basket Case" by Green Days (Official Trailer and commercials) * "Unlucky" by Kirby Krackle (commercials and Final Trailer) Trivia * The characters were redesigned to feature shading and lighting on their bodies for this movie. ** If you look at Flippy's eyes, they have a dark lime green middle, while all the other Happy Tree Friends (sans Fliqpy) have dark gray middles. * In one scene where Giggles is looking into her closet to find her bow, we can see a pink-colored bow. This is a reference to her old design in the Happy Tree Friends pilot "Banjo Frenzy," where she wore a pink bow rather than the normal red one. * Handy's injury in this movie before his death is a reference to the PAL version of the Happy Tree Friends TV series DVDs, more specifically the fourth volume. The art was also used for the DVD for one of the TV series episodes, Seventh Sin. * In one scene where Toothy is in his bathroom flossing his buckteeth, there are many eye-related health-care products, suggesting that he is prepared for around-the-house eye injuries. * Unlike the other Happy Tree Friends movies on this wiki, the characters all speak their normal gibberish (with occasional clear English words). Lammy also speaks with her normal "bahs." * Also unlike the other Happy Tree Friends movies on this wiki, none of the characters had design changes other than the shading added to the characters. Apart from the shading, they do not look any different from the show itself. * This movie would mark the second appearance of a parent of another character (not counting Pop), being Cuddles’ mother. The first time would be ”Helping Helps,” with Giggles’ mother. *The "cuteness bleeding from the eyes" part of Toothy's poster is a reference to the Happy Tree Friends song "Unlucky." Gallery Posters The Happy Tree Friends Movie Poster.png|The first poster for the movie. The Happy Tree Friends Movie Cuddles Poster.png|A poster featuring Cuddles. The Happy Tree Friends Movie Giggles Poster.png|A poster featuring Giggles. The Happy Tree Friends Movie Toothy Poster.png|A poster featuring Toothy. Category:Happy Tree Friends Category:Movies Category:Films Category:2024 Category:2024 films